After it All (SakuIno)
by HerBeautifulDeath
Summary: (AU) Sakura was left alone after Sasuke and Naruto died in a war, now a single mother she does her best to keep moving on. But each day isn't getting easier like everyone says, until a new nurse named Ino comes to work at the hospital. Will things begin to look up for Sakura, or will the happy blonde be too much for her to handle? (GirlXGirl) (SakuIno) (I suck at summary's, sorry)


**So it's been awhile since I have tried writing a GirlxGirl so sorry if it sucks lol, anyways this is a naruto fic, and naruto does not belong to me, oh the changes that would be made if it did, you should all be very content that I am not the owner of it. Any ways let me know what you think. **

**And I know it's been awhile since i have updated, but the person i had proofreading my stories said she was gonna be lazy this summer, oh the horror!**

**Anyways SakuIno, enjoy ;)**

Sakura ran her palms along a deep violet pencil skirt, noticing the tired look in her face she tried her best to pull a smile onto it as she turned to face the small pink bassinet behind her.

"Ready to go Mina? We're going to visit papa today, are you excited?" Tears glistened in Sakura's green eyes as the baby gurgled and stretched her arms out, a smile spreading on its face.

She reached down and brought the baby up to her chest cradling it in her arms. She placed a gentle kiss on the baby's forehead. "We have to visit uncle Naruto too; after all he'd be angry if we didn't."

The baby kicked and giggled in her arms as she went to gather her purse and keys. She hurried out the door, locking it behind her.

"Sakura, hello darling, how are you today?" Sakura looked up notice her neighbor in the garden, watering the red flowers that lined her garden.

"Kurenai, I'm well, off to visit Sasuke and Narutos' graves today," The smile on the beautiful brunettes face fell as Sakuras' words came out.

"Oh I see…" The young woman tried to pull her face back into a smile as a young boy ran from her home.

"Perhaps, if it's not too much trouble could you stop by Asunas' grave for me? I was just there yesterday but I worry he gets lonely sometimes, ya know?" Sakura nodded her head and walked over to the gate that divided the two yards.

She placed a gentle hand on Kurenai's shoulder and forced a small smile to appear on her lips. "Is there anything you'd like me to take?"

Kurenai shook her head as her son ran around the yard, a cape on his back and an airplane in his hand. "No. Thank you though, Sakura."

Sakura nodded her head and turned to go, she pulled the back door of her small black mustang open and buckled the car seat in; making sure the seat was secure before she kissed her daughter and backed out of the car. She climbed in the front seat and began the trip to the graveyard. Silent tears rolled down her face as she pulled in, parking the car she pulled the child from her seat and bundled it into her arms. Walking carefully she approached the two graves, laid side by side.

Her body felt heavy as she kneeled between the two graves. A sad smile slipped onto her face at the sight of the best friend's headstones sitting side by side. "Mina is 9 months now Sasuke. I swear it seems like she is growing every day." Sakura stopped to wipe the tears from her face.

She set a small rose on top of the headstone and turned to her friends' grave next. "Hey Naruto, I think Mina may grow up to be a bit of a trouble maker like you. She learned to crawl not too long ago and I already have a hard time keeping up with her. It seems she is constantly all over the place, let's hope she isn't as scattered brained as you are. Her teenage years are going to be hard enough on me; I can't imagine her being bad in school too."

Mina let out a loud scream as she began to cry. Her face turned red as her chubby hands grasped her mother's shoulders. "Well I suppose that is our queue to leave. We will be back next week, I promise."

Sakura turned from the graves and headed to the left a little bit, where she found Asuna's grave. She bounced the baby lightly on her hip. "Sorry Asuna, we can't stay long, but Kurenai says she will be by soon." Sakura patted the top of the grave and continued on her way to the car, the baby quieting as she was buckled back into the car seat.

"There we go Mina." She patted the baby's stomach and kissed her forehead.

As they drove away Sakura looked in her review mirror and watched the graves fade from sight, a sigh falling from lips. "It's time for mama to go to work Mina, I'm gonna take you to auntie Hinata's tonight okay? Be sure to get along with Naruto JR. tonight okay? "

As expected the baby sat silent in the back seat, and when Sakura turned back to look the baby was sleeping peacefully, her thumb in her mouth. Sakura smiled and turned back to the road, pulling into the driveway of the small light purple house with navy trim. "Hinata?"

A head of navy hair popped from one of the upper windows and a girl with a brilliant smile and lavender eyes waved her hand. "Hey Sakura come on up, I was just talking to Kiba about some last minute wedding plans."

Sakura smiled and walked up to the door, remembering the times when Hinata had been the shy little girl ridiculously in love with Naruto. They'd eventually ended up together, but the war ended their relationship, like it did many others. Sakura had been happy to hear that her friend had been able to move on, and couldn't think of a better man than Kiba. As she thought of him his head popped up at the top of the staircase she was now climbing. "Sakura! Hiya!"

His smile was rugged, and adorable like a feisty little puppy dog, and it always seemed to lift Sakura's spirits, at least a bit. "Hey Kiba, how's Hinata doing?"

Sakura knew her friend had been crazed with the wedding plans lately, and was ecstatic that she still took time to watch Mina. "She's been crazy busy lately. It's cute to watch her running around happily again."

Sakura nodded her head in agreement and smiled happily when Kiba took the baby carrier and bag from her arm. "You go ahead and run along now, I will bring Mina here up to the nursery and settle her in. Have a good day at work."

"Will do Kiba." Sakura raised her hand in a wave goodbye, and headed down the stairs, out of the house.

On the drive to the hospital Sakura did her best to get herself psyched up, hoping that the tiredness she felt wouldn't show through. She parked her car in the parking lot and set her head against the steering wheel, taking a moment to herself. After a while she pulled herself up and exited the car, she walked across the parking lot pushed through the hospital doors, relieved to see it was fairly empty.

"Hey Sakura!" Sakura turned to see Dr. Tsunade at the front desk, a small blonde girl in scrubs standing behind her.

Sakura turned and walked towards them, forcing a smile to appear on her face. "What did you need ?"

The bosomy blond gave Sakura a devious smile and stepped aside to reveal the girl more. "Sakura, this is Ino, she just moved here and is our newest nurse. It would be really helpful if you could take her to the lockers and then show her around a bit."

Sakura's rising mood suddenly went down again. She hated showing new employees around, it always meant extra work, and she wasn't sure she had the energy for it today. She almost said no, but Tsunade had a stack of papers in her arms, and Sakura knew there were more in her office. So Sakura smiled and walked over to Ino, wrapping her arm through the other woman's. "You bet Tsunade! Why don't you go catch up on all that paperwork you have and I'll help her out."

A relieved smile appeared on Tsunade's face as she ran back to her office, papers flying from her arms. Sakura shook her head and went to pick the papers up, deciding she would bring them to Tsunade later. "Okay let's go to the lockers first then and I'll show you around some more."

The blonde nodded her head and smiled widely, following closely behind Sakura as they headed to the staff locker area.

-Ino's POV-

Ino could feel her heart beat faster as she saw the small pink haired girl walk into the hospital. Her shoulders seemed a little slouched, and the smile on her face as she walked over to the leader of the hospital seemed forced and tired. Ino could feel her heart ache a little at the sight of the sad looking girl.

She felt surprised when the girl suddenly grabbed onto her arm, her voice full of forced enthusiasm as she told she would show me around the hospital so she could take care of work. Ino was excited to know that she'd be spending more time with her, however as Tsunade ran away, papers flying everywhere. The girl simply resumed her role of sad and lonely girl.

They approached the locker room and Ino watched as she walked over to a locker with her name scrawled in messy letters, clearly written by a kid. Ino looked down and noticed a large diamond in place on her left hand.

She frowned, but changed it to a smile when Sakura shut her locker and turned around. Another one of her forced smiles appeared on her face and she grabbed Ino's hand. "Okay Ino! Your locker will be right here next to mine. So if you want to put your bag and anything else you want in here go ahead and do that. I'm gonna run and get some juice from the vending machine, you want something?"

Ino shook her head as she put her stuff in the locker. After everything was locked safely inside Ino sat on the bench nearby and waited for the couple of minutes it took Sakura to get her juice. When she returned she was sipping on a bottle of orange juice. "All right let's get you accustomed to the place!"

At the end of the day Ino was exhausted, and could tell she wasn't the only one feeling the weight of the day. Sakuras face seemed paler than this morning, and there were dark black bags under her eyes as she held the door to the employee parking lot open for her new blonde friend. "Hey you wanna get a drink or something?"

She shook her head and sighed. "Sorry Ino I have to get my daughter from a friend's house, maybe another time okay?"

Ino nodded her head as Sakura walked away, dragging her feet lazily. "Hey be careful going home okay!"

Sakura turned at the sound of Ino's voice and nodded her head. "Always am, you too okay?"

Ino nodded and waved as she climbed into her car. She grew even more tired as she started it, and pulled out of the parking lot.

By the time Ino arrived home she was having a hard time holding her eyes open and had to work to get the key into the hole to unlock the door. She walked past the message machine with the blinking lights, and flopped face first on to a large red couch.

After a moment a small sound came from beneath her and she stretched out her hand to pet the large brown cat sitting on the floor beside her. "Hey Choji. Did you have a good day?"

The cat purred and rubbed its head against her hand. "Well I'm glad someone did. My day was exhausting. Easy at first but then there was suddenly so much to do. I didn't even know that many people lived here in Konoha." Ino laughed lightly and picked the fat tabby up, placing it on her stomach, stroking down it's back lightly.

"I met a really nice lady though, super pretty. I bet a lady killer like you would love her." The cat let out a small noise and moved up to sit on her chest.

"She was wearing a ring though, so I guess that means it's a no go." A sigh escaped Ino's lips and she threw herself into a sitting position, causing the cat to scramble away quickly.

"To think I finally meet someone and I can't even do anything about it." Ino stood from her couch and walked into the small room the apartment had.

She took her clothes off and slowly slipped under the covers, she thought of seeing Sakura again tomorrow and fell into a deep blissful sleep.


End file.
